naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Syko
Syko is a Jonin level Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the leader of the ANBU's demoliton squad. Syko is also the best friend of Rei Senju. Personality Sikko's personality is best described by just calling him completely and totally insane. His team members in the ANBU always called him Psycho, so he legally changed his name to Syko. He speaks his mind to anyone, not at all caring who they are. Syko also usually just runs off into battle without stopping for a second to analyze his opponents. He gets angry very easily as well, and starts fights a lot. Appearance Sikko is a tall muscular man. He has long spiky black hair that goes all the way down his back. His eyes are also black, but sometimes flash red in color. He has piercings above his eyes, on the sides of his nose, on his chin, and on his forearms. He weaes a sleeveless black shirt that goes down to his knees on the sides and back. On the right shoulder of the shirt, a spiky black clothe thing hangs off. He also wears baggy tan colored pants, with black steel toed boots. On his hands he wears fingerless gloves with steel studs in them. Syko wears a black tattered scarf as well. History Sikko never knew his parents. He grew up as an orphan. The hokage, Naruto, being an orphan himself, helped Syko and paid for his house and foods, along with other stuff that is needed. Syko graduated from the academy fairly early, same thing with his promotion to chunin and jonin. Syko's only friend growing up was Rei Senju, and they eventually joined the ANBU together. Syko went into, and eventually became the leader of the demolition branch of the ANBU. This is because he isn't a very stealthy person, so he never did well as a normal ANBU member. After all the tailed beasts were released from their jinchuriki, Syko was sent to check on the tailed beast protection squad members who were protecting the Nine Tails. This did not go well at all, and anyone outisde of the Tailed Beast Protection Squad was banned from getting to the Tailed Beasts because of Syko. What happened was, Syko thought that the Nine Tails was "Looking at him funny". So of course, Syko being totally insane like he is, attacked the Nine Tails. Syko was eventually eaten by the Nine Tails. However, remembering some stuff he learned in history class, he began eating the Nine Tails from the inside out and was vomitted out. Syko basically became an unintentional Pseudo-Jinchuriki, since he forgot that part of the history lesson, only remembering that it would get him out somehow. Before attacking the nine-tails, Syko was quoted as saying "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU GIANT DEMONIC FUZZ BALL. YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT WITH YOUR STUPID ASS CUNTBAG EYES AND I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP ALL NINE OF YOUR FUCKING ASSES. AND THEN AFTER YOU REFORM I'LL DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN YOU BITCH ASS PUSSY MOTHERFUCKER." S'yeah, he is completely crazy. Abilities Nine Tails Chakra Syko is a pseudo-jinchuriki of the nine tails, and can use several partial transformations. Syko is able to grow up to 7 tails at this point, and can use both version 1 and version 2 states. These transformations, despite not having the full power of the ninetails, are still extrememly powerful. They multiply Syko's already sky high levels of strength, speed and stamina by a large amount. The Nine-Tails chakra also allows him to heal much faster. Body Revival Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Revival_Technique This basically allows Syko to heal from wounds very quickly. He can use jutsu that are normally very taxing with no drawbacks. It can also make him appear dead, and fool even very talented medical ninja. Eight Gates Thanks to the Nine Tails Chakra inside him, and the Body Revival Technique, Syko is able to open all 8 gates, even the Gate of Death, without dying. He rarely uses all 8 however, unless in a very serious situation, since it leaves him incredibly tired afterwards, making him unable to fight for a little while. He is able to use up to the seventh gate with very little drawbacks though, it only slightly tiring him out. These gates make Syko an extremely powerful ninja. Syko can shatter Final Susanoo's with absolute ease. Syko can wreck entire lands scapes with a single strike, creating massive ravines or toppling mountains. His speed is also brought to insane levels, being able to keep up with users of the flying thunder god jutsu with relative ease. Stats Theme Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:ANBU Category:Jonin Category:S-Rank Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Human Category:Good Category:Pages by Goten66